


Drawing Log March 2015

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Sketches, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I've done in March 2015. </p>
<p>Sorry, there is no log for February 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log March 2015

I've been struggling with "high-resolution setting slump", I should call. And begin hectic at work has discouraged me to do drawings... Sorry for not being creative recently...

 

 

Here is a high-resolution drawing. It's 350 dpi.

 

And here is low resolution one. It's 72 dpi. My usual style.

 

 

 

A draft drawing. Before.

 

After.

 

 

A rough sketch of Doyle.

 

A rough sketch of Bodie.

 

 

*grumbles*

I'm afraid I've been in slump... I hope I can get our of this situation soon! 

 


End file.
